kingsquestfandomcom-20200216-history
Dangerous Currents
The Dangerous Currents are an area with strong currents, shallow seas, and rocky reefs surrounding the Green Isles, and the deadly sea that separates each of islands from each otherNarrator (KQ6):The distinctive islands are separated from each other by the deadly sea.". The area is also known for violent stormsNarrator (KQ6): "As the ship nears the shore, day turns to night and the sea turns violent....", Narrator (EGA driver): "Day turns to night and the ship nears the shore. As the sky blackens, so to does the sea. The ship is tossed amidst monstrous currents and whirlpools, as though the land itself were shoving the vessel away. The battle is courageous, but the ship, and the prince, are drawn down and down.... Down into the sea...." and the Rocky Shoals under the waves which make the region even more dangerous. It is said that druids on the Isle of the Mists attempt to keep the weather and tides in balance to insure safety from hurricanes and other forces of the sea. Without their help, the effects of seas would be much worse on the islands."These priests keep the weather and the tides in balance to insure safety from hurricanes and other forces of the sea and to plead continuance for the kingdom's bounty.", Guidebook to the Land of the Green Isles, pg.. Background The islands have always been surrounded by terrible eddies and powerful currents that make seagoing nearly impossibleHakim (KQ6): "You wrecked your ship, young traveler, due to the currents and reefs around the islands. If your crew was wise enough to stay clear of the isles and head home, they should be fine. Narrator (KQ6): "The powerful currents grab Alexander. Struggle as he might, he feels himself being pulled out to sea.", "Alexander couldn't handle those currents. That boy must be an unbelievably strong swimmer!". The Green Isles lies near the Edge of the World, and the impassable and deadly currents are the result of a magnetism that sucks life from one world to the next.Hassan (KQ6): "Some say that the Land of the Green Isles is near the edge of the world, and that the deadly currents are the result of a magnetism that sucks life from this world to the next..."The Green Islanders are also fond of saying that the impassable currents in the seas around the kingdom are there as a warning - to keep all ships from sailing further east. For it is believed that within a day's sail in that direction a ship strong enough and foolhardy enough to survive the tempest seas would encounter the edge of the world!", Guidebook to the Land of the Green Isles, pg. Dangerous currents and whirlpools can materialize and suck at a ship at any given moment pulling it under."As though enraged to see us within view of escape, the sea came alive and swirled around us. Currents and whirlpools materialized and sucked at the beaten planks of the ship..", Guidebook to the Land of the Green Isles, pg. Few people survive ship wrecks around the islands, and few are lucky to make it to shore safely. Most are pulled under to their doom. It is pure fate that some survive, washing up on the shore of one of the other islands such as the Isle of the Crown. Only the family that runs the ferry between the islands knows the secret to navigating the islands, and have run the ferry for generations."The islands, it seems, have always been surrounded by terrible eddies and currents that make seagoing nearly impossible. The family that runs the ferry has done so for generations, each father passing on to his son the secret of the tricky navigation. Many believe that the ferryman`s family line has an uncanny instinct for the sea around the isles. It is said that they sail "by the blood in their veins". One thing is certain: I would not venture to sail a ship in these waters, so whatever the secrets of the ferryman's family - thank the stars for it!", Guidebook to the Land of the Green Isles, pg. Not only is the water dangerous, it is also deceptive. The oceans appear calm and tranquil, but a dimpling pattern to the surface indicates a strong undertow, and shifting sand is moved by the current.Narrator (KQ6): "The waters in this cove appear calm, but there's a dimpling pattern to the surface which indicates an undertow.", "The ocean appears calm, but there's a dimpling pattern to he surface which indicates an undertow.", "The water seems tranquil at the moment, but a dimpling pattern on the surface indicates a strong undertow.","The ocean appears calm, but there's a dimpling pattern to the surface which indicates a strong undertow", "The gnomes toss Alexander too far out into the sea for him to get his footing! The currents drag him under!" Underwater currents tug at the legs of those who are foolish enough to walk out into the water.Narrator (KQ6): The ocean is not as calm as it appears. Under water currents tug at Alexander's legs." Within a few feet the underwater tow become too strong, and the ground too loose to safely walk further. It will ferociously pull a person's legs out from under them, and they are dragged out out to sea, and then currents around the island pull them under.The underwater tow is amazingly strong here. It pulls ferociously at Alexander's legs. Before Alexander can retreat, the current grabs his legs! The shifting sand vanishes from beneath his feet! Against his best efforts, he is dragged out to sea! The currents around the island pull Alexander under!" It is impossible to swim for long in the waters due to the dangerous and monstrous under currents, and those who end up in it can struggle for only a few moments before they are pulled underNarrator (KQ6): "As Alexander struggles to the surface for the third and last time, he finds himself wishing he'd paid more attention to the warning signs of the undertow.". There have only been a few who have ended up washing onto the shore of the Isle of the Crown alive.Narrator (KQ6 EGA): The battle is courageous, but the ship, and the prince, are drawn down and down.... Down into the sea.... Behind the scenes Only two known individuals have been known to survive falling into the dangerous currents and Rocky Shoals. This includes Derek Karlavaegen and Alexander. Neither survived by swimming, both were ultimately overcome by the currents, causing them to lose consciousness. Both were luckily washed ashore on the Isle of the Crown. It is known that Alexander's crew survived the currents as helped them into the ship's life boats (before he was knocked into the sea ) and they were able to row away from the currents and head back to Daventry safety. In an interesting bit of trivia in the original design document for KQ6, Alexander's crew would have apparently died in the currents. This is apparently reflected in the KQ6 companion as well, but is not specific (Alexander makes reference to seeing no signs of the captain or the crew, but hopes they made it to safety, and nothing is mentioned of them again). It is possible that the mariner zombies seen in Land of the Dead somewhat reflect the earlier idea. References Category:Seas Category:Places (TKQC) Category:Places (KQ6) Category:Places (GttLotGI)